Cor Draconis
by Snapium
Summary: Les souvenirs, tout ce qu'il me reste, ses petits rires dans le creux de mes oreilles. Son regard coquin, lors de nos longues soirées au coin du feu. Son souffle qui se fragilise aux cours des derniers jours. La sauver, c'est tout ce qu'il m'importe aujourd'hui, mais pas seulement elle.
1. 1 Au revoir

**AU REVOIR**

* * *

- Tu n'aurais jamais dût être mis au courant de tout ça. Jamais.

La caresse du soleil à beau réchauffer ma peau, tout est froid maintenant que tu n'es plus là. J'erre dans les endroits où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. Mais plus rien n'est comme avant. La vendeuse de plantes à beau me sourire avec sa tête de « je te drague » comme tu le disais si bien. Mais je n'arrive plus à avoir la pensée heureuse que cela m'amène quand tu me faisais une de tes petites phrases de jalousie. « Si elle continue comme ça, je te jure, j'irai lui botter le train moi ! ». Non, plus de rire, plus de joie, plus de chaleur.

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher cela ? Comment ? Hurles-tu, les yeux tristes.

Pas une larme, pas une seule. Tu ne l'as jamais fait d'ailleurs, te lâcher pour crier ta douleur au monde. La seule, c'était à sa mort, le jour ou ton grand-père s'est fait enterré. Invisible auprès de toi, je souhaitai t'accompagner dans ta douleur. Être là pour toi mais invisible aux yeux des autres. Il n'y en a sûrement eu d'autre mais je ne l'ai jamais vue.

- Je ne voulais rien, de personne et surtout pas de toi ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir respecté ça ?!

- Parce que je t'aime.

Simple et évident, comment j'aurais pu vivre alors que tu ne serais plus là. Je te vois, coller à mes rétines, mes souvenirs me hantant. Ton relâchement d'épaule, tes yeux qui s'abaissent au sol, le geste de ta tête qui veut abdiquer la situation réelle. Mais ce n'est pas possible, tout est fait. Ce n'est pas un mal mais un bien. Le plus précieux que je peux te faire.

- Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

- Je veux que tu vives, tu es trop jeune. Tu as la vie devant toi, certes tu en as vue plus que d'autre mais ce n'est pas la plus belle partie, il t'en reste tant d'autre à voir. Je veux que tu vie pour lui.

Un regard d'incompréhension de ta part et tu comprends. Tu n'aurais pas pu me le cacher pour longtemps de toute façon. Comment tu aurais pu à un maître de ma catégorie ? Je le fais pour vous, pour notre avenir. Tes caresses me manquent tellement, c'est bien à mon image de partir pour ne pas que tu me voies dans cet état. Je ne suis pas mort mais je ne la tarderai pas. Alors je ressasse tout notre histoire.

- Je l'appellerai comme son père, je lui raconterai ce qu'il a fait pour sauver notre monde. Comment il a combattu la plus grand menace pour notre population dans l'ombre de la lumière. Je t'aime mon amour, jamais tu ne me quitteras tu seras toujours avec moi. Avec lui.

- À jamais.

* * *

**Hello, hello ! Me voilà à nouveau sur le clavier, ancien compte oublié. Plus de deux ans sans écrire et lire des fictions d'HP, ça ma manqué. Mais je suis à nouveau là. Donc je vous propose le petit nouveau que j'ai pondu. Mais qui sont les investigateurs de cet histoire ? Ah mystère et boule de gomme ! Mais non, y en a sûrement un qui va me trouver ça. Je pars là-dessus, on verra ce que ça donne au fil du temps. Je vous mens pas, aucune suite d'écrits. Mais l'idée est en tête, à voir par le temps ce que ça donne, mais je ne tarderai pas à publier. J'aime la régularité ! A vos yeux, lisez ! Snapium :)**

**PS : Par prévention, l'orthographe n'est pas mon fort, ça doit être pire avec la coupure !**


	2. Chapitre un

**Chapitre un**

* * *

Un lys, ses pétales blanches aussi douces que de la soie et cette odeur qui chatouille toujours le nez. Toujours les mêmes qu'il m'offrait. Alors en voir sur le pas de la porte en cette douce matinée de fin de printemps ne me dit qu'une seul chose. Il est venu. Savoir ceux-là m'attriste un peu plus. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas frappé ? Pourquoi ne pas venir me parler ?

- Mon cœur ?

- Oui.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ne m'arrête pas. On m'a diagnostiqué un problème au cœur, j'ai une valve défectueuse qui pompe de plus en plus mal mon sang. C'était à cause de ça tous ses maux, ses évanouissements. Je ne voulais pas que les médicomages te le disent. Je voulais te l'annoncer.

- Il y a toujours un remède. Rien n'est incurable chez les sorciers.

- Cette fois-ci, il n'y a aucun remède.

- Mais

- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il n'y a pas de remède, sorciers ou non, il n'y a pas de remède. Et… Oh…, éclatai-je en sanglot.

- Mon amour, je suis là, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Avait-il déjà pris sa décision à ce moment-là ? Avait-il déjà décidé de partir ? De me laisser seule. Seule survivante de notre couple. Mais cet être est là lui, peut-être est-ce là qui la encore plus décider.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- …

- Je suis enceinte.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue pleurer comme ce jour-là. Comme si il pleurait déjà notre mort, car je n'étais plus la seule à partir, nous serions deux. Et c'était injuste.

- Je te promets sur ce petit être innocent. Je vous promets que je vous ferai vivre, quitte à ce que j'en meurs moi.

- Tu ne peux rien faire.

- Chut, il y a toujours une solution. Je te, je vous sauverai. Tu m'entends, quitte à laisser ma vie pour vous, je vous l'offrirai. Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu as fait tellement de chose pour la communauté. Tu es extraordinaire comme femme, tu as tellement de chose à faire encore. Ce n'est pas fini, tant que je ne le décide pas, ce n'est pas fini. La faucheuse ne te prendra pas, je te le jure mon amour. Elle ne vous prendra pas !

Sur le coup, les beaux discours ça rassurent toujours. Mais après coup, je me sentais seule. Voulant tellement trouvé une solution pour moi, qu'il m'en oublia un peu. Plutôt que de vivre près de moi les derniers instants. Il s'enfonça dans une détresse sans nom dans ses recherches. La solution ? Oh il l'a trouvé.

Aujourd'hui je me porte plus que bien. Comment ? Il m'a donné son cœur, il est avec moi plus que jamais. Les promesses sont tenues à ce jour. Je mène ma grossesse à terme mais à quelle prix ? A quoi cela sert ? S'il n'est plus là.

- Un cœur de régénération. Cor Draconis, me murmure-t-il.

- Un cœur de dragon. Mais ?

- Ils ont deux cœurs, prélève en un et il vivra toujours. Seule sa flamme s'éteindra pour l'éternité. Demande-lui sa permission et si ta cause est noble et juste, alors il te l'accordera. Concocte une potion, un mélange. Cor Draconis avec le cœur du martyre. La cause est juste, si l'être qui transmet aime réellement d'un amour pur alors il survivra.

- Alors je vais vivre ?

- Oui, nous serons bientôt trois et nous formerons une famille.

C'était beau, tellement beau. Je vis bien évidemment, comme un charme. Notre fils vit mais lui… Il a disparu, à l'instant ou j'ai bu la potion. Il s'est effacé. Pourquoi ? L'amour était pur, enfin je le croyais. Comment aurai-je pu en douter ?

Alors cette lys, je sais que c'est lui. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

* * *

**Hi the people ! Comment vous allez ? Bon, je me dis que certains se disent : "Déjà toute les réponses ? Pas d'intrigue ?". Et oui, en faite à la base c'est juste une petite one shot que je voulais constituer. Mais après coup, elle se constituera de plusieurs petits chapitres. Voila pour l'anecdote ! Je pose tout mais sérieusement, je vais constituer tout cela de grand maxi cinq chapitres. Je suis plus sur un autre projet à vrai dire, une grande histoire je l'espère ! C'est en cours de travaux. Donc voilà. Dites les gens ! Personne ne trouve les investigateurs de l'histoire ? Cela m'intéresse d'avoir vos opinions sur ce point :)**

**Reply to reviews :**

**_Harley -_ Voilà, comme je l'ai dis, une petite histoire et non un roman pondu ! Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne vaut pas le coup non plus, à toi de juger par la suite**.** Pour mes fautes, j'ai corrigée deux, trois petites choses. En faites, je crois que c'est mon patois communale qui me fais défaut aussi pour le coup, mais bon le français est très variées. Alors un mixte de Breton-Français ça risque de venir sans le vouloir des fois**. **J****e connais les Betas, merci tout de même, j'ai déjà utilisé le service mais il y a eu quiproquo avec la personne donc j'ai laissée couler... Pour l'histoire, la personne corrigeait plus que les fautes, elle modifiait l'histoire. D'où mon exile de FFN.**


End file.
